


Happily ever after doesn't always exist

by Ashc



Category: X Men, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Accusations of Cheating, Break Up, Cheating, Confessions, Disney, F/M, Flirting, He's mentally scarred, Implied Smut, Kissing, Lion King, Love Triangle, Major character death - Freeform, Movie Night, Mutant, PTSD, Panic Attack, Pregnancy, Self Harm, Sexual innuendos, Teen Pregnancy, Trigger Warnings, a little bit of humour mixed in there, adorable shy kurt, alex is a little selfish, bad timing, be warned, biology leads to sex, flash backs, heart broken Clair, heart broken Scott, heheheh, new powers, no real smut, or anything really smut like really, oral sex innuendos, poor Kurt, sassy Kurt, scott finally made a move, setting up a friend, still no actual smut, there's going to be trrrrouble, this chapter is a little more detailed, this is just the beginning, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-12 08:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10487115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashc/pseuds/Ashc
Summary: Clair Temple age 19 is your normal average teenager, except for the fact she can see the future and is a living world encyclopedia. Ever since she was little Clair could see things that would happen almost a week before they did. she could save the man down the street from that speeding car, she could find the missing dog before before it went missing. She even stopped her own death. The only thing she couldn't see was the turn her life would take after she saved the life of one,very attractive Alexander Summers, and met his equally attractive brother Scott.Slight AU in which Scott is 19 and Alex is 21





	1. The cover for this fic

[Chat with Clair and everyone else ](https://x-vengers-and-co.tumblr.com)

 

Hope this works so everyone knows what Clair looks like

OH look, I found a handy picture of comic verse Havok and realize it's the perfect visual of Clair's shockwaves.


	2. Chapter 1: let’s start at the very beginning

Clair temple was eating breakfast when she saw the vision, her glass of orange juice was halfway to her mouth when she froze and her eyes rolled back, the other three occupants of the dinner table, her family, were unaffected by her freeze up, they knew the best thing to do when she had one was just let her be.

Her father, Mark Temple, was a human wall, standing at 6'4"' he was muscular and tattooed, while he looked intimidating he was probably the biggest teddy bear a person could ever meet.

Her brother Nicholas or Nicky, was an average built young man of 22, he had a sleeve tattoo along one arm and shared his father's deep brown eyes and almost black hair while he wasn't as muscular or as tall as Mark he could be just as intimidating, using his 6'0" height to his advantage.

Her mother was Elizabeth, and funnily enough she looked rather like Keira Knightly, she was the caretaker of the group, always making her husband and children took good care of themselves, Elizabeth stood quiet a few inches shorter than her husband and son, at 5'9" she was a respectable height.

Clair herself had no imposing figure she stood at 5'7 inches and had long chestnut hair, her eyes were a deep brown colour that was right between her father's dark eyes and her mother's chocolate ones. Her ability was what scared people away from her, in another life she could be the pretty, popular cheerleader, she was cheery enough for it, not to mention genuinely kind and helpful.

Unfortunately, or fortunately, for her she was a mutant. Her power was extraordinary, she could see up to a week into the future, anything from sales at the market to a man's death, even the answers to the test next Monday. While this had gained her a few fair weather friends they only liked her because she could predict things like who'd win the upcoming game. Any other time she was the freak you avoid. She didn't dream, instead it was constant visions, she could sometimes avoid a vision but sometimes they were too strong and she'd see them no matter what.

One type of vision that fell into this classification were death visions, and she had seen too many of those in her short life, including her own just a few weeks prior, she hadn't left the house all day and had successfully avoided the mugging that would have otherwise claimed her life.

Right now she was immersed in yet another death vision. She saw a blonde haired man running down a hallway, he released some type of energy from his body then an explosion rocked the area he was standing in. She could see a silver blur rushing past and disappearing with other people in the hallway and then nothing, when her sight returned to normal she frowned a little and took a drink of her orange juice before speaking.

"I have to save someone guys, I don't know who he is....but he's a mutant, so maybe he's at that school?" A while back Clair had asked her mother and father about enrolling, she only had a few more months of her final year in high school left so her parents bargained that she stayed for the rest of the school year then the first week of summer they'd go talk to the head master about the school.

Mark looked up from his breakfast and regarded his daughter carefully.

"When is it happening?" Just as he spoke a tremor rocked the family's small home, all four of them looked around with alarm written on their faces, the trembling stopped after only a few moments but it was still enough to unnerve the family of four.

"What as that?" Mark looked over at Clair wondering if perhaps the answer could be found in her vision, the teen looked back at her father and frowned.

"It's the mutant who's going to try and take back the earth...he's what causes the man in my vision to die.." The rest of the Temple gang quickly finished their morning meal then get into the family car. Clair was worried about the blonde man, what if he ended up being one of the people she was too late to save? It had happened before, an elderly woman was caught in her house during a fire, Clair has been only a few minutes late to the scene and it had haunted her for the rest of her life, with a small frown she told Mark to drive a little faster. She would not let this nameless stranger die because she was too slow.

Once they got to the school Clair almost tore the door off the car then anxiously waited for her family to exit the car. As soon as mark locked the doors she was dashing inside, a few mutants gave her funny looks but she didn't care, she needed to save someone's life, that's all that mattered at this moment. When she got inside she asked one of the students where she would find Charles Xavier, normally she would have been too shy to talk to a new person without stuttering like mad or muttering so soft they could hear her, this time however the poor student actually looked a little afraid of her enthusiasm. They told her that he had gone downstairs and that nobody went down there unless he asked them to.

She ignored their warning and instead grilled them into telling her where the elevator down was, eventually the student showed her where the elevator was and she quickly thanked them and entered it. The ride down was short but for the brunette girl it dragged on forever. When the doors opened she saw an unconscious man in a wheelchair zipping down the hall, several calls of 'Charles' caught her attention. Clair stepped out of the elevator and a half second later the blonde man from her vision slammed into her, they both topped to the ground and lay there stunned.

The blonde quickly scrambled to his feet and shot a red hot bolt of energy down the hall, Clair's eyes widened in horror and she screamed out.

"NO WAIT!" She was too late to stop the man and within a second the explosion from her vision was tearing up the school. She had barely taken a breath when she found herself outside standing beside the blonde, in front of her was a silver haired man, who was wearing a silver jacket and goggles, she quickly realized this was the silver blur who had saved the others, when she turned to look at the blonde she was relived to see the only thing wrong with him was his windswept hair. She had done it, she had saved him. The blonde looked over at her and frowned.

"Who are you? What just happened?" Clair opened her mouth to answer but the sound of an approaching car startled her. The occupants of the car all gasped in shock at the smouldering wreckage of the school. A boy with red glasses and brown hair rushed forward and shouted.

"Alex? Alex!? Where's Alex!?" The blonde beside Clair lifted his attention from her to the boy who was calling out for Alex. Evidently he was this Alex because a second later he responded.

"I'm over here Scott....didn't know you cared so much." A small smirk formed on Alex's face when Scott ran over to make sure he was truly okay. A second later Scott spotted Clair, a look of confusion crossed his face.

"Who's this? I don't remember seeing her..." Clair was once again about to speak when she was pulled into a vision. She saw government agents of some sort knock out the mutants then take a few and leave. She frowned and looked around, the sound of a fast approaching military chopper thudded towards them, she grabbed both Alex and Scott's hands and pulled them, towards the ruined school. A red haired girl and a blue boy exchanged glances before following. Clair crouched behind a section of still standing wall and pointed at the chopper.

"They aren't here to help...we can't be seen..." She spoke in a hushed, quick whisper. A moment later she was proven right when a large shock wave like blast tore though the area and the mutants not hiding behind the wall collapsed. She got a few questioning looks from other four mutant she was hiding with, the looks were ignored and when a soldier started walking towards the, she frowned and looked around for an exit.

The red haired girl also saw the soldier and simply raised her fore and middle fingers to her temple and watched the man carefully, when he passed by them Clair tensed then relaxed when he looked right at them and didn't raise the alarm. When he left Scott looked towards the chopper which was preparing to take off.

"Kurt can you get us in there?" The blue boy looked panicked for a second.

"You vant to go in there?!" Scott nodded and Kurt frowned before grabbing everyone's hands and teleporting to the chopper, with a loud metallic clang the doors were sealed and an electric field went up trapping the group of five. 


	3. Chapter 2: a rescue mission

After the doors sealed Kurt tried to get them out, unfortunately he was unsuccessful, Scott looked at Jean with worry in his eyes and told her to stop them from taking off, she touched her forefinger and middle finger to her temple then frowned.

"I can't reach the pilot..somethings blocking me" Clair frowned just a little and tried to hide herself in the corner, unfortunately this movement drew the attention of everyone.

"Okay, it looks like we've got some time to kill...who are you?" It was Alex who voiced the question, he looked a little on edge, he looked like wanted to trust Clair but he didn't know if he could, the brunette girl took a breath and started explaining.

"My name is C-C-Clair Temple, I-I'm a mutant like you guys, I can see the f-future....a-and...well, I saw you d-die, so I came to stop it....." Clair internally cursed her shy side and the stutter that accompanied it. Scott glanced at Alex and paled a little, Alex frowned a bit and looked a little freaked out.

"I-I died?" Clair frowned a little and nodded.

"Yeah, about t-t-ten minutes ago, if I hadn't run into you, you would have gotten t-too close and you would've d-d-died in the explosion. Alex frowned more and shuffled.

"Well uh...thanks I guess." Clair nodded and coughed awkwardly.

"N-no problem...." Scott frowned a bit and raised a brow.

"You're stuttering an awful lot, you'd think after saving someone's life you-HOLY CRAP WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Clair frowned and snapped her fingers twice, "that" was a small brown rat whose name was Stanley. The little creature had half a Twinkie in its mouth, it scurried over to Clair then climbed up into her lap and started eating the Twinkie. Scott frowned at the rat and shivered a bit.

"You're letting it sit on you?" Clair froze and nodded looking puzzled.

"Of c-course I d-do....h-he's my p-pet, he's a lot nicer than most humans" Jean had initially recoiled in shock when Scott had yelled, now she was regarding the rat with a curious look. She moved closer and held out a hand.

"Can I pet him? He's pretty cute once you get past the shock value" Clair smiles softly and motioned to her lap.

"H-H-He loves attention, p-pet him now and you'll have a f-friend for life. Jean smiled and gently stroked along the spine of the little creature. He paused for a second contemplating the new person, the half Twinkie was almost all gone by now, Stanley surprised Jean when he lay down and squeaked excitedly. Clair smiled fondly at the rodent then looked up at Jean.

"He likes it, he rarely leaves food for anything" by now the small animal had drawn the attention of Alex and Kurt to, both were peering over Jean's shoulder to see him. Kurt, who was ever accepting of all god's creatures, smiled revealing his pointed teeth.

"...may I hold him?" Clair smiled softly, part of what made her love her tiny pet so much was he always brought out the people Clair knew she could get along with. She gently picked up the rat and handed him to Kurt. At first he squeaked in protest at being moved away from the petting Jean was providing, but once he was set down he got comfortable. Alex meanwhile was less impressed by the rodent.

"Okay. He's cute and all but he's also the weirdest pet I've ever seen" Clair scowled and scooped Stanley up, she looked at both Summers before deliberately kissing the top of Stanley's furry head. When both of them recalled and shuddered she just smirked.

"Well, if I were given the choice between kissing Stanley and kissing people I'd choose the rat." Jean snickered seeing Clair's thoughts about how she'd rather kiss the rat than either brother, she was about to say something when the copter landed. Stanley squeaked in alarm and hid himself on Clair's shoulder using her hair as a curtain. The mutants reacted in a similar way, they all looked towards the door frowning, with their powers useless and these clearly not nice soldiers just outside they were in trouble.

Clair yelped in surprise when the electrical field in the chopper sparked then went out, this was all Jean needed to fool the soldiers who were currently opening the doors. The five stowaway mutants and their rat mascot snuck out of the chopper and walked into the compound. And started looking around, they passed by an aircraft hanger and Scott commented,

"That could be our way out" Clair peeked around Scott and smiled looking pleased with the possible escape route. She turned around then yelped in alarm as she was plunged into a bloody, violently vision filled with the death of many soldiers. When she froze Scott frowned and waved a hand in front of her face.

"Uh..... Clair? Hello?" Jean frowned and tried to read Clair's mind only to find it shielded, she frowned and tried again. Suddenly a voiced filled the minds of everyone, it was Charles Xavier and he had a message.

"Hear me inhabitants of this world, a message to every man, woman, and mutant in the world you have lost your way, but I have returned, the day of reckoning is here. All your buildings all your temples and towers will fall, and the dawn of a new age will rise for there is nothing you can do, to stop what is coming. This message is for one reason alone. To tell the strongest among you, those with great power protect those without, that's my message to the world."

After the professor's mind withdrew from the others Jean told them about her own message.

"He just spoke to me." Scott spoke with a touch is sarcasm when he replied with.

"I think he spoke to everyone." Kurt looked up and hesitantly voiced.

"I could hear him to."

"No, no. He just sent me a hidden message. One he knew only I would hear, I know where they are." At this exact moment a guard walked around the corner and Clair unfroze she yelped a bit when Kurt suddenly grabbed Alex, Jean, Scott and herself then teleported away. Then the group reappeared they walked around a corner and headed towards a room Scott looked in then glanced over his shoulder.

"The generator, it's worth a shot." Poor Kurt seemed to be weary about all this teleporting around, but he did it anyway. He took Jean and Scott in first then returned for Alex and Clair. The brunette girl shook her head to clear it once they entered the room, she wasn't sure that she'd ever get used to teleporting. As they walked towards the generator a sound caught their attention. It sounded like snarling and sniffing. Kurt frowned a little and looked a little apprehensive.

"Zhere is some kind of animal in there" Clair shook her head looking towards the cage, she knew what, or rather who, was in that cage.

"It's no animal, it's a man" if she had been looking at Kurt, Clair would have seen his brief look of disbelief.

"Who is he?" Jean frowned a little and focused on the mind of the man inside the cage, when she spoke she sounded almost disgusted.

"That part of him has been taken away" Alex raised a brow not understanding what Jean had meant.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean they turned him into some kind of weapon."

"They turned him into a weapon" Clair and Jean spoke together, they both looked at each other and exchanged a look that left the three others in the room confused. Almost immediately after the girls had finished their little look exchange there were soldiers pounding on the door. It was a tight fit but all five mutants managed to fit behind the cage, Jean slowly lifted the metal bar holding the cage closed, Clair shivered a bit knowing the blood and carnage abut to follow.

When the man stepped out of the cage the solders immediately fired at him, behind her Clair could feel Alex tensing in alarm at the sound of gun fire. She frowned a little and reached behind her to gently touch his hand.

"It's okay, Alex, just focus...." Alex was a little surprised at Clair's words but he listened, he managed to avoid the panic attack he could feel slowly creeping up on him. By now the crazed man had left the room, down the hall shouts could be heard. The group of five emerged from behind the cage and started down the hall. Over the PA system a man's voiced echoed.

"Weapon X is loose, I repeat Weapon X is loose." When Scott turned to get past a body he spotted Alex and Clair and frowned at their reactions. Alex shuddered, the memories of Vietnam still too fresh in his mind, Clair visibly recoiled at the bodies and blood, already seeing the carnage didn't make it any easier to deal with. Scott frowned deeper and looked at Jean.

"Are you sure he's not an animal?" The five mutants continued down through the halls not entirely sure where they were going, they headed down a corridor that started to give way to stone. When they reached the end they came face to face with the man they had released, Scott tensed and went to lift his glasses when Jean put a hand on his arm.

"Scott, wait" the redhead slowly walked up to the man, she reached up to touch his temple, when she did so the man grabbed her wrist to stop her. Scott looked concerned and took a half step forward.

"Jean...." The red head ignored Scott and removed the headpiece the strange man had on then moved slowly and placed her hands on the feral man's temples and stood still for several moments. They other four saw the man visibly relax after a moment. Jean slowly moved her hands back down and the man pulled out the tubes in his stomach, with a feral grunt he turned around and tore out of the compound. Clair watched him go with a small drown on her face.

"What you'd do to him?"

"Found a piece of his past and gave it back to him, just the few memories I could reach"

"I hope that's the last we've seen of that guy" somehow Clair doubted it would be the last time they saw the man but she'd let Scott have his moment. The next thing the group did was look for the other mutants and McTaggart. They found them after a little searching, Alex and Scott decided they would take care of the door, someone just had to warn the people inside the holding cell.

It was Clair and Kurt who headed up to the control room, when they saw the others there was a bit of confusion on how to get the intercoms working. Eventually it was all sorted out and the door was blasted apart by Scott. As soon as they saw the mutant's and the Agent leave the room Kurt grabbed Clair's hand and teleported them down to meet the others. Scott jumped out of the way when they appeared with a BAMF.

"Jesus!"

"Oops, sorry" As soon as her feet touched solid ground again Clair was running with the others. Scott took the lead and lead them all back to the aircraft hanger they had found before, when they walked in Peter looked around the room.

"Nice" Raven pointed to the plane then turned to Hank.

"Hey, Hank, think you can fly this thing?" The furry, blue mutant shrugged then nodded.

"Yeah I can figure it out" Clair had to hide a small smile because it sounded very much like Hank was bragging while trying not to brag. Meanwhile, Scott had walked over to a large case in the room and started looking at it. He pressed a button and the glass in the front cleared.

"Hey guys, flight suits." Raven walked over and observed the suits before turning to Hank.

"You've got your warplane, let's go to war."


	4. Chapter 3: cue the music it’s the boss fight

Note: the belief that people who cut aren't brave or strong is simply the character's view on herself. If you cut or self harm in any way for any reason I am more than happy to talk with you if you need someone. I've been through it myself and if my experience can help anyone in any way I'd be overjoyed to help.

The flight to Cairo was tense and Clair was wondering what she was even doing on the plane, she wasn't a government agent, or a soldier. There were days she could barely look at herself in the mirror without crying, she wasn't brave or strong, the parallel scars along her upper thighs that she kept carefully hidden under layers of clothing were proof of that. She sighed softly and looks down at her lap where her tiny rat companion was sleeping suddenly Jean' voice broke the silence.

"Were you scared? That day in DC, were you scared?" The red headed girl was speaking to Raven, the blonde shapeshifter looked over and shook her head.

"No. But I was scared on my first mission. I was on a plane like this with my friends. About your age. We called ourselves the X-Men." Alex chuckled a little remembering the first mission they ever went on.

"What happened to the rest of the kids that went with you? The X-Men." Alex sighed a little, knowing the rest of them were gone, he could clearly see their faces in his mind, especially Darwin. He hadn't even been given the chance to train his mutation before he had been killed.

" Alex, Hank and I are the only ones left. I couldn't save the rest of them. I told you, I'm not a hero." Jean shrugged and looked around the plane before looking back at Raven.

"Well, you're a hero to us. Seeing you that day on TV changed my life." Kurt looked up at Raven and nodded, a shy half smile on his face.

"Mine too." Peter shrugged looking indifferent.

"Me too. I mean, I still live in my mom's basement, but... Everything else is... Well, it's pretty much the same. I'm a total loser." Kurt laughed a little and as did Clair. She was hoping to stay out of this conversation but apparently she'd have no such luck. Scott looked over at her through his ruby quartz glasses.

"What about you? You haven't said anything this whole ride." Clair shrugged and looked down, her voice was soft and shy again.

"I didn't have a TV then, I was in Egypt with my family....just outside Cairo actually" this seemed to catch everyone's attention much to Clair's horror. Kurt grinned a bit then tilted his head.

"You don't look like you're from Egypt..." Clair shrugged and looked down to her lap then mumbled.

"I'm not, m-my family t-travels. I've b-been all over t-the p-place. I know t-ten languages fluently and I know bits of countless others" as she spoke Clair started to get more comfortable, her voice slowly gained volume and she stuttered less than usual. She was about to demonstrate her linguistics abilities when Hank's voice cut through.

"Seventh wonder, 12 o'clock." The rest of the mutant's looked out of the windshield of the plane, Jean lifted her hand to her temple and focused.

"He has the Professor in the centre of the pyramid. He's going to transfer his consciousness into the Professor. If he does that, he'll have the power to control every mind in the world." Clair shuddered slightly just thinking of the mutant in her kind, controlling her, it just scared her beyond belief. Moria gasped softly and pointed out the window.

"What the hell is that?" "That" was a large floating dome of metal.

"It's Erik. You guys help Nightcrawler get into the pyramid. Get Charles. I'll take care of Erik." Hank slowed the plane but seemed confused about something.

"How are you going to get through that?" Peter grinned at Raven looking excited.

"I can get you in there. I came here for him. Let me help you." Raven nodded in agreement to Peter's plan.

"The rest of you, get Charles on this plane and get him out of here" Kurt frowned and shook his head looking worried about Peter and Raven.

"We're not leaving without you!"

"Don't worry. We'll catch up." The group of mutants disembarked and started walking towards the pyramid.

"Hank, you go with the kids. - Moira will be waiting on the plane." Scott frowned a bit and absentmindedly tapped at his glasses before speaking.

"Wait." Raven paused looking a little annoyed with the stop in the plan.

"What?" Scott shifted nervously and shrugged.

"Not all of us can fully control our powers." Clair knew what Scott meant, already she was fighting off visions from all sides and it would only be a matter of time before she succumbed to a powerful one.

"Then, don't. You need to embrace them. We all do." Alex clapped his brother on the shoulder and muttered.

"If I can do it, you can do it. You'll be fine" Scott nodded jerkily before taking a breath. During this time Peter had run off with Raven towards the bubble containing the metal bender.

After Peter and Raven left Hank peered around the corner. When he saw the entrance to the pyramid he jerked his head towards it.

"There's an entrance. It's clear. Kurt. Get in there!" Kurt nodded and vanished in a cloud of blue smoke and the smell of sulphur. The team started heading towards the pyramid however they were stopped when one of the horsemen launched an attack against them. Clair gasped softly when a car was flung at the remaining mutants by a gust of wind. They all ducked and the car sailed harmlessly over them, Clair was frozen in surprise when she saw Hank stop the car and then throw it back at Storm, it looked like the girl would be crushed by the object, but at the last second a dark haired woman with a katana and what looked like an energy beam cut through the metal and landed with grace. Hank wasted no time in trying to get the mutants into the pyramid.

"In the pyramid. Move! Go!" the dark haired woman said something to the dark skinned girl and then they both launched their attacks. Clair had no offensive powers and immediately retreated behind a broken building, Jean and Scott had been separated from each other and Hank. Alex was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly Jean was beside Clair with her fingers to her temple, she glanced around and frowned, when she spoke out loud Clair was almost positive it was unintentional.

"Professor... Kurt, you have to hurry!." It was almost like listening in on a phone conversation, Clair could only hear Jean's reply to whatever Kurt had said. Suddenly Jean shouted out causing Clair to stiffen and look around worriedly.

"Kurt, no!" Whatever had happened to the blue mutant left Jean looking worried, Clair yelped in shock when suddenly a boy with metal wings few over head with Kurt struggling to get free. The two disappeared in a cloud of smoke and Clair immediately started looking for them. She might not be able to fight but she wasn't about to let the world end because of that. She spotted the tell tale poof of blue smoke and headed towards it in a sprint. Suddenly she was bowled over by the boy with the metal wings. She heard Kurt shout something then heard his now familiar BAMF accompanied by the smell of sulfur.

She realized that Kurt had unknowingly left her alone with the boy, when he noticed her his wings spread out in an intimidating display, Clair whimpered a little and scrambled away from him, the boy smirked a bit and advanced, he clearly had no issue with harming her. Clair knew some basic martial arts but there was no way she could defend herself against these people, she knew she was in trouble when her back hit a still standing section of wall, she closed her eyes tightly and waited for whatever damage the metal wings would inflict. She felt a gust of wind and was mentally saying her prayers when a deep voice barked out.

"Get away from her!" Clair screamed in shock when a beam of bright red energy rocketed past her and clipped the metal wing that was raised in the air. The blonde boy was set flying backwards and slammed into the ground, it was Alex who had rescued her, he ran forward and grabbed her hand.

"C'mom, we have to get back to the others." Alex started rushing towards the plane pulling Clair behind him, the poor girl was pretty shocked by all this, it didn't help when there was suddenly a loud BAMF and they were both grabbed by the one and only Nightcrawler, he quickly teleported them onto the plane. Clair was visibly shaking and her breathing was choppy, it didn't help her raising panic when suddenly there was a loud bang on the top of the plane.

"What the hell was that?" The next moment Moria's answer arrived in the form of Psylocke's energy blade slicing through the top of the plane. The alarm in the air was palpable, Jean looked up at Kurt a touch of panic in her eye.

"Kurt. Everyone grab hold of Nightcrawler!" Kurt frowned but offered his hands and tail for people to grab onto.

"I haf never done it with zhis many people." Kurt's warning went unheeded because at the next moment Psylocke and her winged companion entered the plane. There was no more time for delays, Kurt was struggling to get everyone off the plane but it didn't seem like he would be able to.

"Get us out of here! Kurt! Hurry! Kurt!" In a huge cloud of smoke the group disappeared and reappeared in a small house. As soon as they landed Kurt collapsed and Moira hurried to get Charles settled down comfortably, a worried Scott looked at the blue boy and stayed kneeling.

"Is he okay?" Jean sighed but nodded her head.

"It's his energy. He's drained." Suddenly from where he was laying Charle started having some kind of fit. Jean looked down at him and tried to calm him.

"No. Get out. Get... Get out!

"Professor. Professor, it's okay. You're with us. It's okay. The assembled mutants and the single human were trying to get everyone relaxed and comfortable when a voice split the air.

"Charles. I know you can hear me. We're still connected. Charles! Show yourself! CHARLES! SHOW YOURSELF!" The force of the shout shook the air, Clair whimpered softly and retreated to a corner, when he heard her whimper Alex looked up from his busy attendance to Charles and frowned.

"Clair... Clair it's okay, just breath. Calm down okay?" Unfortunately for Clair her panicked state of mind made it harder to fend off visions, with a loud shriek her eyes rolled back and she froze. Hank, Jean, Scott all turned to look at her. The younger brother frowned and rolled his eyes.

"Great, end of the world and she's napping." Jean scowled and shook her head at Scott's comment then went to get Clair and lay her beside Kurt.

"Peter." Charles mumbled the name looking fearful, everyone tensed and stood stock still for a while until Charles said another name looking more aware this time.  
  
"Raven." There was a tense pause before Hank turned for the door and announced.

"I'm going out there." Both Alex and Scott went to follow the blue teddy bear man.

"I'm going with you." Charles shook his head and sat up then tried to get to his feet.

"No. - It's me he wants."

"Charles, you can't give yourself up. If he has you, he has us all. The whole world." From outside a voice echoed.

"Charles! Come! Rescue your weakling! Give your life, for their's!" Charles looked pained for a moment then he seemed to realize something.

"No. He was right. There is still some part of me connected to him." Outside Apocalypse shouted again, sounding more demanding this time.

"Charles!"

"I can get inside his head." The professor lay down and focused on entering Apocalypse's mind. For several minutes there was a tense silence in the house, during this time Clair sat up and looked towards the wall, she mumbled.

"We're not safe, we need to find a way out." As soon as she spoke the words the wall of the room was pulled away by Apocalypse. He took a few deliberate steps towards the house when suddenly a beam cut in front of him, another quickly following on its heels. Apocalypse turned and glared at the ferrokinetic mutant who had sent them.

"You betray me?" Erik narrowed his eyes and assembled a swarm of metal pieces behind him.

"No. I betrayed them." A barrage of metal projectiles started flying towards Apocalypse, they all were burned and disintegrated by Apocalypse as he took slow steps towards Erik. Hank looked towards Scott and nodded to the drop out of the room.

"Let's jump." Scot looked shocked for a moment and looked towards Hank.

"What?" Hank didn't answer he simply grabbed Scott and jumped off the building. When they landed he looked towards Scott.

"Cover me." He ran towards Raven and crouched over her so he could grab her.

"I got you." He picked her up then went over to Peter and started trying to free him. While he was doing so Scott took off his glasses and his twin optic blasts hit Apocalypse's shield, the force was so strong it bowled the teenager over. He stood up again and focused on the shield. A panicked Peter looked towards Apocalypse and shouted.

"Come on!" Hank easily picked up Peter and moved him and Raven behind a chunk of wall, he looked at them both before looking at the ensuing fight."

"Stay here." Apocalypse still clearly had the upper hand with the fight, Erik and Scott were struggling to keep up with him. Moria frowned deeply seeing how the fight was unfolding.

"They can't stop him." Hank scaled the walls of the nearest building then leapt at Apocalypse, the blue supermutant raised a hand and sent the scientist flying into a car. Scott stumbled and quickly slipped his glasses back on. He looked up and found himself flying backwards, he hit part of a building and Apocalypse trapped him in the stone.

"Hank! Hank!" While Scott was yelling for Hank his brother was unleashing his own power on Apocalypse, the red energy beams didn't do much but the blonde kept trying anyway. Clair could vaguely hear the professor continuously asking Jean to help him, Clair fixed her eyes on Jean and saw the other girl stand up and walk towards the edge of the building, the red head made it to the end and stepped off, she stood in mid hair like she was walking on an extension of the building, she floated there observing the fight but doing nothing.

She stood there for a moment before releasing an inhuman scream, a small explosion of power and fire burst free from her and attacked Apocalypse a second later Hank's eyes snapped open and he snarled. He got up and quickly freed Scott who rejoined the fight, now the energy blasts from both Alex and ascot were hitting the blue mutant and doing a considerable amount of damage" Erik had also relaunched his attack and had skewered Apocalypse with several metal beams. Hank paused and frowned seeing Apocalypse starting to teleport again.

The blue super mutant had almost escaped when two new forces blasted into him, one was lighting and had come from Storm, the second was a blast of pure energy that originated from a screaming Clair, unlike the Summers her energy were just shock waves of power. The two new forces tipped the scales in the mutant's favour. Apocalypse looked towards Jean and said something before the combined powers of Alex, Clair, Erik, Jean, Storm and Scott finally rid the world of him.

Clair released a shaky breath and sagged against the nearest wall. She had no idea how or where those shock waves had come from but the discovery scared her. She looked up when Hank and Scott reappeared in the building after Hank jumped into it. The furry mutant rushed over to where Moria was doing chest compressions on Charles.

"Charles! Charles!" The brunette CIA agent looked shocked as she felt for a pulse.

"We've lost him!"

"Charles."

"He's gone." Hank continued to try to find a pulse or wake Charles up but it seemed hopeless. Jean walked over and murmured.

"No, he's not. I can still feel him." She knelt down and touched the professor's temple, she closed her eyes and when she opened them again Charles smiled weakly and mumbled.

"Thank you, Jean." Moria frowned a little then kindly asked.

"Charles? Charles, do you know where you are?" Charles looked up at Moria and smiled softy.

"I'm on a beach. In Cuba. With you." Moria looked confused and murmured.

"What beach?" Charles reached up and touched Moria's temple. She stood frozen for several moments and when she moved again she let out a soft sob.

"I'm sorry. I should never have taken those from you." Clair looked away from the two suddenly feeling uncomfortable with the atmosphere. This was quickly, and thankfully broken up when Kurt shot up from his position in the floor.

"Hold on!" He briefly looked around the room then asked in a confused voice.

"What did I miss?" There was a soft chuckle that echoed around the room, the relief in the air was tangible as the now larger group of mutants collected themselves and boarded the plane making their way back towards where the X-Mansion had once stood.

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 4: home sweet home

On the ride back to the ruined X-Mansion Clair decided to nap, she closed her eyes and was almost asleep when a thud from beside her woke her up again. She opened her eyes and looked over at her new guest. It was Alex, the blonde tilted his head and looked at her with a bit of worry.

"Are you alright? You looked a little freaked out before." Clair sighed softly and rubbed at her eyes.

"I've never done that before, the shockwave thing, it caught me off guard. And well, Apocalypse was terrifying. I've honestly only been that scared when I died." Alex paused and looked confused.

"Hang on, go back to "I died", how the heck did you die, if you're here?" Clair laughed humorlessly, and tapped her temple.

"I "saw" it, about a month ago. I was supposed to get mugged, I would have died in the hospital. As you can imagine it's kinda weird to watch your own death." Alex nodded a little bit then frowned again.

"You said the shock waves have never happened before? How old are you?" Clair frowned.

"Well I don't know what that has to do with anything, but I'm 19"

"You know how mutations usually come in during puberty?" Clair nodded slowly still not understanding where this is going to lead.

"Well, maybe you have more than one mutation and it's just showing up late" Clair sighed and shrugged.

"I don't know, I just want to go home and sleep for a year, forget this ever happened." Clair sighed and closed her eyes again. Alex frowned a bit and turned to face her more.

"You're leaving? I mean...you're not going to come back to the school?" Clair laughed softly and shook her head.

"I wanted to, but I think I'd be better off at home, if this is what happens at the school I am wholly unprepared." Alex nodded a bit.

"I see, this kinda thing won't happen all the time. Just on special occasions, it would help you with those shock waves." Clair frowned a little then nodded.

"Yeah, I suppose it would help. I can't just spend my life suppressing them. No good ever came from hiding a mutation." Alex smiled a bit and nodded.

"In that case, I hope you'll enjoy yourself at the school." Clair sighed then chuckled a bit and opened her eyes.

"There two things you don't usually hear stuck together." Alex laughed softly and nodded in agreement. By now the group of mutants had almost reached the school, Clair looked out the window and frowned a bit when she saw the ruined school.

"Well, not to be a Debbie downer. But I'm not too sure the school is going to be open for many people." Alex hummed and looked out the window as the government chopper landed. A few students and teachers looked over when the doors opened Clair sighed softly and stood up. Alex watched her carefully before getting up, Clair looked outside apprehensively then sighed, a loud BAMF from beside her caused her to jump and scream in shock. Kurt smiled sheepishly at her and looked down.

"Sorry fräulein, I vanted to ask you if you vere alright. Scott said zhat zhe man vith metal vings came after you." Clair smiled softly at Kurt's concern.

"I'm fine, I just need a nap." Kurt nodded and smiled adorably at her. "After you fräulein." Clair smiled brightly at Kurt and spoke in fluent German, "Nach dir Sir" Kurt's eyes widened and he smiled brightly. "You speak German?" Clair laughed softly and nodded. Kurt's tail flicked back and forth and his pointed teeth showed behind his wide smile. Clair grinned looking pleased her expertise in linguistics had made someone happy. Kurt walked off the chopper, a happy skip to his gait Clair right behind him, Alex quickly stood up and hurried over to walk beside Clair. The brunette girl hesitated a moment then looked up at him.

"You must be done school, will you stay?" Alex shrugged and looked back at Scott, the younger brother was speaking with Jean and Orono, Alex chuckled a bit and shrugged again, his expression changing to one of affection.

"Probably, he's just a kid. He'll tell you otherwise but he needs my help. And if I can't help anyone else I might as well help him right?" Clair smiled softly and nodded, a small squeak came from her pocket and Stanley emerged, he scampered up Clair's shirt and perched on her shoulder. The tiny rodent squeaked excitedly at Alex almost as if he was agreeing with him and offering advice. Clair laughed and reached up to pet Stanley.

"Well, I think helping your brother is a good a cause as any, and I think Stanley thinks the same. Alex frowned a bit at the rat then crossed his arms.

"I still say that thing is weird. It's like he actually understands me." Clair scowled and flicked Alex on the nose.

"Be nice, he's perfectly fine animal, you're the one whose creepy." A snicker drew both their attention behind them. It was Scott, he was leaning against a nearby tree looking amused, it seemed his two friends from earlier had left him. Orono was standing beside Peter and Jean was with Erik talking about something. Alex scowled and faced his brother.

"What's so funny?" Scott shrugged then pointed to Clair.

"Well, she flicked you on the nose, funny. And she also said you're creepy.funny" Clair giggled a bit and raised a brow.

"You know. Just hanging out behind people is also pretty creepy." Scott frowned a bit then huffed when the meaning of her words sunk in.

"Hey! I'm not creepy!" Clair shrugged innocently and turned back to the pile of rubble that was originally a school. To her surprise the rubble was starting to lift into the air and reform as a building. Behind her she heard Scott groan in annoyance.

"And here I was hoping it would remain in ruins and I'd never have to go to school again." Clair ignored him and instead watched as Erik and Jean rebuilt the school from the ground up. Watching it was impressive and Clair wondered if perhaps staying here would help her do something useful to more people than the few she saved here and there. A few hours later when the school was finished being rebuilt the students were all ushered inside. The quickly headed to their rooms and got around to settling down. Alex stayed unnervingly close to Clair the whole time. Eventually the brunette turned around with a heavy sigh and an annoyed look.

"Remember how I told Scott that hanging around people was creepy? Well you're doing it right now and it's still creepy." Alex frowned a bit and looked around.

"Sorry, I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I appreciate that, but if anything bad happens I'll see it." Alex smiled and nodded, he still looked unsure about leaving Clair on her own but he didn't want to make her uncomfortable either. Clair sighed a little and went about exploring the school. The hustle and bustle around her let her move around mostly unnoticed. She was about to head back outside to explore the school grounds when a weak mental voice reached out to her.

Am I right in assuming you're Clair? The teen frowned and looked around trying to find the owner of the voice, she recognized Charles' tone but she couldn't see him. I'm inside, in the medical wing. I'd like to speak to you about your staying here. Please come as soon as you're able. Clair smiled brightly to herself then made her way back into the school. She walked to the medical bay and stood by the door of the room Charles was in. The telepath looked up and smiled when he saw her, he sat up and after some manoeuvring he sat himself in his char.

"Come in Miss Temple. I wanted to thank you for your aid with Apocalypse as well as saving my friend." Clair smiled softly and shrugged.

"I couldn't let Alex die, as for Apocalypse, it kinda just happened." Charles hummed and nodded then started wheeling out of the medical wing, he motioned for Clair to follow him then continued talking.

"Yes, which brings me to the next topic, it has been brought to my attention that you don't know how to control your new abilities. I would like you to stay here and learn how to use them properly." Clair smiled and nodded eagerly, Charles chuckled softly at her and wheeled down a hallway. He stopped in front of a door and pointed to it.

"This will be your room while you stay here. I hope you don't mind but I've given you Ororo as your room mate. I believe you and her will get along well. Down the hall is Jean and Jubilee, over there is where I put Scott and Kurt. Peter is just down the hall too.if you need anything I can usually be found in my study." Clair smiled brightly and bounced on her toes.

"Thank you so much professor, I promise to do my best." Charles smiled and chuckled softly before turning to wheel back down the hall.

"I know you will. For now just get settled in. I'll want to speak to you and the others in the morning so rest up." Clair smiled and turned to the door of what was now her room. She turned the handle and walked in, Ororo wasn't there but both beds had been made up. One had a backpack on it and a few things on the table beside it. Clair sat down on the opposite bed and smiled, she quickly pulled out her phone and dialled her parent's number. After a quick talk with them she hung up her phone and lay back. Her earlier exhaustion returned full force and she curled up on the bed and fell asleep quickly. 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 5: a new routine, a new school and a new feeling

"Forget everything you think you know. Whatever lessons you learned in school... whatever your parents taught you. None of that matters! You're not kids anymore. You're not students. You're X-men." Clair and the other four mutants turned around and watched as a panel slid away from the wall and five sentinels stepped out. It had been two weeks since the school had been rebuilt and the five of them had settled down and one week since the training of the small group had started. Mystique repeated her little speech several times during the week. Clair was sure this was the fourth or fifth time she had heard it already.

As Charles had predicted Clair and Ororo had gotten along well, along with Jean and Jubilee the four girls had already grown close. This morning when Mystique had woken Clair and Ororo with a loud knock on their door neither girl had figured they would be in this position. The "X-Men" as they had been dubbed were now training vigorously with their powers. Clair was already gaining more control over her newly discovered shock waves, although a few times they got the better of her causing a few tremors of the house. But here, in the danger room she could let loose the wilder side of her abilities.

"Storm! On your right!" Clair had just released a powerful blast of energy, the low hum she produced while a shock wave was "charging" sounded akin to one of those fantasy laser guns powering up, when she released the forceful blast it mimicked the firing of the same gun. The team quickly learned to recognize the sounds and they worked around and with it. Clair was about to fire off another shockwave towards the sentinel Ororo was fighting when she suddenly got sucked into a vision.

A wounded teenager was limping towards the school, Clair saw the sunlight reflecting off metal wings and blood. The boy was immediately set on by the new X-Men, each one believing he was here to cause trouble. She could hear him shouting something, what it was couldn't be made out, it was just a garbled mess suddenly he collapsed and lay unmoving on the lawn. Clair saw herself walk forward to check for a pulse, Scott hovering behind her looking anxious. When the boy jerked and grabbed her wrist then pulled her close to him Scott went to remove his glasses. Clair saw herself stop Scott from attacking and point towards the school before looking down at the metal winged angel.

As her vision faded she blinked a few times and saw Kurt standing over her hissing protectively at a sentinel, his tail flicking anxiously behind him, he disappeared in a flash of sulphuric blue smoke and appeared on the sentinels head.

"Somevon help Oracle! She's having a vision!" Clair blinked a few times feeling a little disoriented. Suddenly someone's arm was around her and she was being pulled away from the approaching sentinel. When she looked over she saw Scott glancing between her and the giant robot. When the attack didn't stop Scott pulled her against his side and muttered something she didn't catch. A moment later he touched the side of his visor, which he decided to wear during training, any other time he used his glasses claiming they made him look "less like a nerd". A half second after he touched the side of the visor a beam of pure, red energy shot towards the sentinel, it struck the robot making it stumble backwards. Kurt used his tail to help him balance from the sentinel's arm then swing and smack it in the face. Clair regained her senses and muttered a soft 'thank you' to Scott, once she was free ended of Scott's hold she pressed her palms to the floor and called out.

"Hold onto something!" She waited until she knew the others were stable then she released a powerful blast of energy into the ground. It ricocheted off the floor and walls of the danger room and smacked repetitively into the sentinels. One by one the robots stumbled then fell, each of the other mutants added their own finishing move. Jean called on her abilities and slammed the sentinels against a wall, Kurt leapt from sentinel to sentinel disabling their guns. Beside him ran Peter, he tore into the robots and started ripping things out that looked important. Ororo conjured a bolt of lightning and fried a few of them and Scott blasted the remaining robots with his super deadly, eye lasers. Once Mystique told Hank to turn off the robots and end the simulation she smiled at the group.

"Well done. You all did wonderfully. Kurt, quick thinking on your part keeping Clair safe. Scott, you reacted quickly when your teammate needed help. Clair, I'm impressed you've learned how to use those shock waves so well already." Clair smiled a little at the praise, when she looked over at Kurt the blue boy was blushing a shade of violet that was adorable. Scott was watching Clair with a small smile, when she looked at him she was a little caught off guard but she smiled back anyway.

"Thanks again Scott, you too Kurt." Kurt smiled brightly and nodded, his tail flicking behind him and his eyes shone brightly.

"Of course fräulein, ve must help each other" Scott shrugged and looked down.

"It was no problem, just...try not to get into too much trouble okay? I don't wanna have to save your ass every time." Clair laughed a bit and stuck out her tongue, in the two weeks that she had spent at the school she had opened up more than she ever had in such a short a mount of time, she was accepted here. She already had a close group of friends who she cared for and she felt secure enough that some light teasing as more than okay.

"Alright slim shady, next time you need your ass saved I'll just leave you there." Scott huffed softly and Clair assumed he rolled his eyes behind the visor, with a small shake of his head he walked out of the danger room, when the door slid shit behind him Jean walked over.

"You know what's wrong with him don't you?" Clair frowned a little then shook her head.

"No, we've been joking this whole week. Why is he being weird now?" Jean smirked a bit and shrugged, she started walking away humming to herself. She looked over her shoulder and called out.

"If you don't know I'm not going to ruin it for you." With a small laugh the red headed girl left the room. A moment later her place was taken by Kurt and Ororo. The dark skinned teen looked at the spot where   
The

"What was that about? Scott seemed eager to get away from you." Clair frowned and shrugged.

"I have no clue. Jean knows but she won't tell me. Guess I gotta figure it out by myself huh?" Ororo laughed a bit and ruffled her white Mohawk.

"Looks like it. Anyway, what movie do you think we should watch for movie night? Kurt is seriously movie deprived, I've seen more movies than he has and I was a street rat." Clair frowned a little, she didn't like it when her friends were referred to in derogatory terms, even if they did it themselves.

"I vas in the circus fräulein, we didn't have many TVs to vatch anyzhing. But Ororo iz right, I am "movie deprived" Jean vas telling me about zhis "Disney" it sounds like fun." Clair grinned and bounced on her toes.

"Fun? Fun?! Oh Kurt you adorable blueberry! Disney is my life blood, without it I would die! Well, Disney and James Bond." Clair had already explained the series of spy stories to Kurt and the blue mutant seemed eager to see them. When she had learned how few films Scott had actually watched she had organized a film night. The first one was coming up fast and Clair was left to decide what flick she would introduce her new friends to.

"Well, if you've never seen a Disney movie we could do that. Or maybe start James Bond?" Kurt smiled and BAMFed around excitedly, Ororo and Clair waved away the cloud of sulphurous smoke and Kurt smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Sorry, could ve start vith James Bond? I vant to see him most!" Clair smiled at the blue elf's excitement and nodded.

"Of course we can, we'll have to tell everyone who wants to join that we're watching 007. Oh I can't wait for you to see it! Hey, I've got to go talk to Professor Xavier about something. I'll meet you back in the room 'Ro?" Ororo smiled and nodded.

"You go do whatever you're doing." Clair smiled and waved then hurried towards the professor's office, she knocked and waited, her vision was important and she knew the professor would want to know about it, when Charles called her into the office she was a little surprised to see Alex seated in a chair.

"Come in Clair, I'm just giving Alex some life advice. But I think he's growing impatient with my help. Sit down please." Clair laughed a bit at Alex and walked past him to sit in the scone chair in the office, when she walked behind him she reached over and ruffled his hair. The blonde man scowled and huffed. What Clair didn't see was the look he shot Charles, one that was a little scared and completely overwhelmed. Charles sent a reassuring one back then looked at Clair.

"What can I do for you Miss Temple?" Clair smiled a bit and waved at Alex as he stood up and left the room.

"Well Professor. I just had a vision, that boy from the fight with Apocalypse, the one with metal wings. He's coming here, and he's hurt, he's hurt badly." Charles frowned softly then looked into Clair's thoughts. When he looked over the vision he frowned and rubbed at his eyes.

"Thank you Clair, I don't think his arrival will be well received. But I don't want him to turn away, we can still help him...thank you again Clair, this is very helpful." Clair nodded and stood, she was almost out of the room when another vision enveloped her. This time she saw Alex curled up in a ball on the floor. He was shaking and people were giving him funny looks, she could hear him mumbling about gun fire and seeking cover. The instant she returned from her vision she started hurrying through the crowded halls, she was half running through the halls when she spotted Alex. She saw the blonde tense up then freeze at a rather loud sound of a mutant's ability going off, the noise was like the sound of gun fire and Clair understood what was setting Alex off. She hurried over to Alex, at first he jumped away from her with a panicked look, Clair frowned and gently out a hand on his shoulder.

"Alex, Alex it's okay...it just me, look at me Alex. I'm not going to hurt you. You're safe." Alex looked at Clair with wide, frightened eyes, a moment later he let out a shaky breath and let her pull him into a hug. The brunet girl held him close to her and gently rubbed his back trying to be comforting. Alex shuddered and wrapped his arms around her, his body shook with the silent tears he was shedding. Clair hummed her favourite song, Claire De Lune, and gently rocked with the blonde man eventually his tears stopped and he just rested his head against her shoulder.

"Thank you Clair.. I've never been pulled out of an attack like that before." Clair smiled brightly and kissed Alex's cheek.

"Of course Lex, I'm happy to help." Alex chuckled softly and raised a brow, his eyes were still slightly wide and scared looking, but Clair was helping him already.

"Waits, wait, wait. Lex?" Clair shrugged and laughed a bit.

"Sorry, is that a bad name? I was just thinking of a nickname. Oh! I almost forgot. If you're coming to movie night we're going to watch James Bond."

"James Bond huh? Well, it's not my favourite but I'll be there." Clair smiled brightly and kissed Alex's cheek again before bouncing off to find someone else to tell about movie night. Down the hall from the pair stood Scott, he watched them from behind his ruby red glasses for a few minutes before Clair skipped off. The brunette boy sighed and turned around looking defeated. He quickly pulled off his glasses and rubbed at his tightly closed eyes before slipping the glasses back on. When he looked towards his brother he noted Alex looked a lot more cherry, he sighed and walked away keeping his eyes fixed on the ground.

"You shouldn't have gotten your hopes up Summers. Of course she'd rather have him. You're just the little brother."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 6: what’s your problem

  
Clair bustled around the living room preparing it for the small crowd that would soon occupy it, she was glad she had help from Ororo and Kurt. The teleporter continually BAMFed from the living room to the kitchen grabbing snacks and drinks. Ororo was setting up some comfortable cushions and pillows all around while Clair set the movie up and made sure everything was ready. Once the little hangout was ready Clair, Ororo and Kurt sat down. Clair grinned and purposely peeked into the future to see how many people were coming. She frowned when she saw Scott wasn't coming, she came back to reality and sighed.

"I'll be right back, I have a Summers to go wrangle." Ororo smiled and waved and Kurt grinned a bit.

"Have fun Clair. We'll save you a spot." Clair frowned a bit at the teasing tone of Kurt's voice. She shrugged it off and headed towards Scott's room, when she got there she listened at the door for a moment before knocking.

"Scott? Are you in there? I saw you weren't coming and I just wanted to make sure you're okay." Inside the room Scott was laying on his bed with his face in his pillow. When he heard Clair's voice he lifted his head up and looked towards the door. He almost laughed when she said she wanted to make sure he was okay, of course he wasn't. He just saw her and Alex hugging and kissing, more or less. Instead, he sat up and ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just have a headache...the door's unlocked." Clair wasted no time in opening the door and walking into the room with a look of concern painted on her features. She sat down on the bed, she thankfully missed Scott tensing up then sighing, if she had caught the actions she would undoubtedly have questions about his well being. The brunette woman brought a hand up to rest on Scott's forehead, this time she did notice when he tensed.

"Hey it's okay, I'm just checking to see if maybe you're developing a fever." Scott nodded and relaxed a little, before he could stop himself he murmured.

"Alex is probably waiting for you, you shouldn't hold him up." Clair raised a brow and patted Scott's cheek.

"Well, you don't have a fever but I don't see why Alex would be waiting for me. Besides, even if he is, you're not feeling well and that takes precedence over Alex wondering where I am." Scott was a little confused by this, he as more important than Clair's boyfriend wondering where she went? Scott smiled just a little at the thought, he could live with that, even if she didn't like him like he liked her, she still cared enough about him to want to make sure he was okay. He looks up at that brunette woman and smiled a little.

"So, we're watching James Bond huh? Well double o sign me up." Clair paused then laughed at Scott's terrible pun. The boy's face brightened at the sound, even if she was dating Alex, he just wanted to make her happy, he could do that as her friend. And if Alex just so happened to break her heart, he’d be there to pick up the pieces and help out them together again. Clair was obvious to the younger Summers’ thoughts, she simply stood and offered him her hand with a grin.

"Come on, they've probably started the movie already." Scott nodded then hesitated a moment before taking Clair's hand. The two brunettes headed down to the living room, Clair scanned the available places then frowned. There was only one spot left in the room, a spot on the couch between Kurt and Ororo. The blue mutant looked over and smirked a bit before his expression quickly changed to a bright smile.

"Clair! Scott! There is a spot here." Clair frowned a little and pulled Scott over to the couch.

"Yeah, a spot. We need more than one." Kurt frowned a little and shrugged.

"Sorry Clair, ve didn't know if Scott vas coming...you could sit on someone's lap. You're small enough that they can still see if you do." Clair sighed and released Scott's hand, immediately the brown haired boy frowned a little.

"Whose lap would I sit on, blue?" Kurt grinned adorably, the expression hiding the devilish plot the boy had worked out.

"Vell, you could sit on Scott's lap, he is the reason there is only one seat left." Clair frowned a little then looked over at Scott and shrugged.

"I don't mind if you don't." Scott looked a little confused, he pointed to where Alex was sitting and murmured lowly.

"Why don't you go sit with him? I'm sure he'd let you sit on his lap. You probably don't even have to ask." Clair quirked an eyebrow and put a hand to Scott's forehead.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm checking to see if maybe you do have a fever. That's the second time you've said something weird about Alex. Why would I sit in his lap? And I imagine I would have to ask him if I wanted to." Scott frowned a bit and looked between Alex and Clair with a confused look.

"Don't girls usually sit in their boyfriend's lap? I thought that was a thing." Clair paused a moment while she puzzled through what Scott was saying. When she figured it out she laughed softly.  
  
"Scott..did you think Alex and I were dating?" Scott frowned and looked down, he coughed awkwardly and nodded before looking back up when Clair laughed again.

"Oh Scotty, you're silly. Alex and I aren't dating. What gave you that idea?" Scott brightened a little at the news as well as the nickname, he awkwardly scratched the back of his head and shuffled his feet.

"Well, I saw you and him in the hall earlier. I thought you were dating, it looked kinda intimate." Clair giggled and hugged Scott before grinning at him.

"Silly! I was just helping him. He had an attack. You got the wrong idea slim." Scott smiled and shrugged a little sheepishly, his mood brightening tenfold. Maybe he did have a chance with Clair after all. He grinned then moved to sit in the free space. The boy looked up and patted his leg.

"Well come on spy girl. Sit down so we can watch the movie." Clair grinned and flounced over to him and sat down in his lap, Scott smiled brightly and wrapped his arms around her middle then pulled her flush against his chest, he could feel her vibrating slightly when she giggled, the feeling was a little weird and it caused another feeling to emerge from inside Scott. Pure uninhibited happiness.

Neither one noticed that when Kurt leaned forward to grab the remote control he sent a wink towards a grinning Ororo. The blue boy sat back and pressed play on the remote before passing it to Clair with a small adorable smile.

Another thing neither one noticed was Alex watch them with a saddened expression. Earlier when he was with Charles he'd been worried because he realized he felt things for Clair and he knew he wasn't exactly the most stable person to have a relationship with. When she had helped him in the hall some of that fear started to leave him, if she could help him during attacks then that took care of the "unstable" part of the equation. But now his heart felt torn between his own happiness, which he fully deserved. Or Scott's happiness. With another heavy sigh Alex rubbed at his eyes and muttered.

"You shouldn't have gotten your hopes up. You're just the older brother. She'll be happier with him than she could ever be with you....." The blonde man kept his eyes fixed on the screen, or at least he tried. A few times his eyes wandered over to Clair and Scott, each time that happened he felt his heart break just a little more. When the movie finished he was one of the first to leave. Clair frowned a little bit when she saw Alex leave so quickly. Scott hummed a bit and looked towards the door wondering what was causing the frown to darken the girl’s pretty face.

"What's wrong?"

"Alex left pretty quickly, I thought he might stay around for a bit." Scott shrugged a bit and looked unconcerned.

"It is kinda late. He's probably just tired." Clair smiled and nodded.

"You're right, it is late...speaking of which, I'm tired too. See you tomorrow Scott?" Scott bit his lip and looked a little nervous.

"Uh..do you think maybe I could walk you back to your room?" Clair smiled a little and nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah I'd like that..." Clair got off Scott's lap and when he stood up the pair started walking towards Clair's room. When they reached it Clair reached for the door handle. Scott reacted before he could fully think it through, the brunette boy put his hand over her's and spoke softly.

"Do you think...maybe...you and I could watch some movies..just us?" Clair paused for a second and thought it over, Scott was slowly starting to turn pale when Clair answered with an excited head bob.

"Sure! I like the sound of that." Scott smiled brightly and let go of Clair's hand. The girl opened her door and after waving to Scott she headed into the room feeling oddly excited about these private movie nights. Scott watched the door for a moment, letting the words sink in before he laughed softly and headed back to his room, his excitement giving him a small skip to his step. He walked into his room and quickly got himself ready for bed, already planning the movies he'd watch with Clair on their private movie dates nights.


	8. Chapter 7: movie night, sudden realizations and getting some sense smacked into you (by fallout boy

  
When Clair woke up in the morning she was in a surprisingly good mood, she dressed quickly in a light strapless summer dress. She headed down for breakfast grinning happily. When she walked into the kitchen she spotted Ororo and Kurt in the same spot they usually occupied, only this time they were accompanied by Scott. Scott looked over and saw her, a small smile made its way onto his face. Clair sat down in her usual spot and reached out to steal a pancake from Kurt, the unique mutant scowled at her and flicked his tail.

"So Scott just told us you two are having private movie nights. I'm hurt." Clair laughed and ruffled Kurt's hair then grinned.

"Yes, we're going to have private movie nights. Poor guy is so movie deprived I've got to catch him up." Scott laughed softly and shrugged.

"What can I say? I had a life." Clair put a hand on her chest and gasped.

"How dare you Mr Summers! I had a life, just not a social one." Scott smiled and shook his head, behind his glasses his eyes were shining brightly.

"Anyway, when should we watch the first movie? And what movie? These things are important after all." Scott frowned a bit and shrugged.

"Maybe tonight for the movie? I'm not sure what-"

"Vhat about zhe Lion King? It's a good movie." Clair grinned and nodded looking excited.

"Blue's right, the Lion King is a great movie, what d'ya say Scott?" Scott thought for a moment then nodded.

"Sure, I could watch the Lion King, it's not a completely dumb movie." Clair laughed a bit and grinned.

"Wonderful, we'll watch it later tonight then?" After receiving a nod from Scott as an answer Clair grinned excitedly and started to eat, she spoke excitedly with Kurt and Ororo about the day's training and the extra classes the other two were taking. While Clair was almost finished school and just had a few classes her two friends hadn't had the opportunity to attend school and had a little more catching up to do, Clair had promised both of them that she'd help with anything they needed. It was also a great help she spoke both their native tongues and any time something confused either one she could explain it to them in a way they could understand easier.

Scott was in the same boat as Clair, the two both only had half day schedules and he was never more grateful than he was now, having the rest of the day free meant he could make sure he was properly prepared for tonight. He'd have to ask Peter for advice, as much as the thought made him internally cringe he needed some help, He wasn’t experienced with dates and he figured his sarcastic friend might have some more experience. Once breakfast was finished Clair hugged all three occupants of the table then hurried off to grab her books. Once she left Kurt looked over at Scott with a smug grin.

"Vill you tell her how you feel?" Scott choked on the orange juice he was drinking and looked at Kurt with a surprised look.

"Tell who how I feel about what?"

"Come on Scott, she might not see it but you can't hide it from anyone else vith eyes. You like Clair, you like her and everyone can tell." Scott scratched the back of his head and muttered.

"Okay, okay I guess I do. But if either one of you tell her I will...." Scott frowned a little and tried to think of a convincing threat. He didn't get too far into his thought process because a blue hand suddenly made contact with the back of his head. He rubbed the spot Kurt had smacked and glared at him from behind his glasses.

"Ow! What was that for?" Kurt fixed Scott with an annoyed look.

"You're not smart sometimes. We won't have to tell her, because you're going to." Scott frowned and rapidly shook his head, panic filled his eyes and he was pretty thankful for the glasses covering them.

"No! I can't tell her! She.....she.... I just can't tell her okay?" Kurt shrugged and looked down at one of his large nails.

"Vhatever you say. But if you don't tell her, someone else probably vill." Scott frowned deeply, an image of Alex and Clair hugging popped into his mind, the thought that she might still date Alex made Scott almost furious. He finished his breakfast quickly and darted off to his room, behind him Kurt and Ororo shared a smirk and a high five, their plan was working perfectly.

Scott rushed back to his room and looked around for his best shirt. After a while he found it all balled up under his bed, he quickly grabbed it and lay it out on his bed, he was going to be impressive tonight. He didn't care what he had to do, he'd do whatever it took to win Clair over. The boy was in deep, far deeper than he expected to be. Especially after such a short time, but no matter. Love is a strange thing that can make you as strong as Hercules or as weak as a kitten. In this moment Scott was feeling both at once, his heart was in his throat and he couldn't breathe right. And to think, the date was still several hours away.

Scott was so preoccupied with his thoughts of the movie date that he almost missed his classes for that day, professor McCoy didn't seem to mind however, he was too busy checking in on some new mutant who had been injured in the blast from Alex. The professor was pretty distracted during the whole class, he even dismissed them early and hurried down to the medical wing muttering something under his breath about 'gotta make sure Raven is okay'. The name kinda surprised Scott because the last he had heard raven was perfectly fine and was preparing to train them later on. The brown haired male groaned softly when he thought of the training session, the only redeeming quality would be seeing Clair in her exercise clothes. He heard a scoff from beside him then Jean's voice in his mind.

You're terrible Summers, poor girl didn't ask for this. And neither did I for that matter. Scott scowled a little and crossed his arms.

"If you don't like my thoughts stay out."

If only I could, you're ....loud, when it comes to those fantasies. Any telepath could hear them. Scott paled a little at the idea of someone else hearing his private, less than clean thoughts of Clair in that outfit.

SCOTT, I'M BEGGING YOU! PLEASE STOP." A strong blush overtook Scott's cheeks and he coughed awkwardly.

"Sorry Jean...." The red headed telepath sent a feeling of disgust towards him then left the room, deciding to follow the rest of the class Scott quickly grabbed his things and left.

  
When the final bell of the school day rang Clair skipped to the class Kurt and Ororo shared, she stood outside the door and waited for her two friends. When they walked out Clair was surprised to see Kurt's cheeks were a faint purple colour and he was wringing his hands, she quirked an eyebrow and walked over.

"What's wrong with him?" Ororo snickered and pointed inside the class room where a blonde haired, blue eyed girl stood as she chatted with the professor.

"There's a new girl in school. She teleports and Kurt got a little excited, he accidentally teleported right on top of her." Kurt groaned softly and hid his face in his blue hands.

"Oh my gosh. Kurt are you okay? Is she okay?" Kurt sighed and looked up, his cheeks were an even deeper shade of purple and he looked like he wanted to cry.

"I'm fine Clair, I've just embarrassed myself that's all." Clair frowned and reached out to pat his shoulder, she was about to say something reassuring when the blonde girl exited the room. She smiled kindly at Clair and Ororo then looked at Kurt and smiled brighter.

"Thanks for dropping in Mr Wagner. Maybe next time you should just introduce yourself though." With a small giggle and a wave the blonde vanished in a fine mist, accompanied by the smell of hibiscus flowers and the sound of bubble wrap popping. Kurt lifted his head from his hands and stuttered madly for a moment before groaning again and hiding his face. Clair chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"Well I don't think she hates you or anything, actually..I think that may have been a bit of flirting." Kurt stuttered even more at the idea of the girl flirting with him, his whole face was a deep shade of purple by now and both Clair and Ororo had to stop from laughing at the poor boy's predicament. With a small sigh he turned and almost ran into the figure of his mother, Raven frowned a little then raised a brow.

"Excuse me, I just wanted to let you know that training is cancelled for today." Clair frowned a little bit but nodded, she was actually looking forward to the training. Learning her abilities and gaining control over them was exciting to her. When Raven turned down the hall and walked away Clair shrugged.

"Well I guess that gives me more time to get ready for tonight." As soon as she spoke it was her turn to blush.

"Get ready? To watch a movie with Scott? Why do you have to spend much time getting ready for that?" Kurt was once again smirking, his mishap with the new girl apparently forgotten. Clair scowled and stuck out her tongue at him, she crossed her arms and huffed trying and failing to appear nonchalant.

"No reason, I just want to make sure the...couch...is.....comfortable." Kurt smirked and flicked his tail behind him.

"Vell, eizher vay, I dint zhink you'll find zhe couch as comfortable as Scott's lap."

"Oh? Well maybe the new girl is more comfortable than the couch, is that why you sat on her?" Clair smirked when her response made Kurt's blush return tenfold and his tail to switch from smug flicks to nervous twitching. With a loud BAMF Kurt vanished. Ororo chuckled a bit and looked over at Clair, the white haired mutant raised a brow when she noticed Clair's blush was still faintly noticeable.

"Poor boy. He's not going to live that down is he?" A grin and a head shake were Clair's only answers. Together the two girls turned and headed back to their room. When they got back Clair immediately started getting ready for the movie. Meanwhile, Scott was doing just the same, it took them both a few hours to get to a place where they both thought they were presentable, but not trying too hard to look good. At almost the same time they left their rooms, they spotted each other immediately causing both to laugh sheepishly and smile at each other.

"So Scotty, ready to become well versed in movies?" When Scott nodded and grinned brightly the two headed down to the living room. Unbeknownst to them both they were being followed by a small crowd. Jean, Kurt, Ororo and Peter were trailing them. The two brunettes got themselves set up on the couch and turned on the movie.

About halfway through Scott gave up watching the movie and instead watched Clair watch the movie. The way her expressions rose and fell during the events of the animation made Scott's heart warm a little. It was during can you feel the love tonight that Scott finally gained some courage. He waited a few seconds then tapped Clair on the shoulder, when she grinned and looked over at him he cupped her cheek and kissed her.

The girl gave a started squeak and froze up for half a second before she kissed back. Cleverly hidden in the background their four friends cheered happy the two had finally done something about the feelings they both clearly had.

Scott broke the kiss and laughed sheepishly, one had coming up to rub at the back of his neck.

Sorry about that. I should have asked...but I just had to." Clair smiled brightly and shrugged, her whole body almost vibrating with happiness and nerves.

"It's more than okay Scott, if I didn't like it I would have punched you. I've...uh... I've been trying to think of ways to confess for a while now." At her admittance Scott smiled brightly and leaned over to kiss her again, this time Clair didn't pause, instead she giggled and immediately kissed back. Scott broke the kiss once more and murmured in a soft voice, almost like he was afraid that speaking too loud would ruin the moment.

"Clair...would you..um..would you be my girlfriend?" Clair smiled and nodded again, her brown eyes shining, with tears or joy Scott couldn't tell.

"Of course I will Scott, I'd love to be your girlfriend."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 8: first girlfriends and fallen angels

  
When Clair awoke in the morning she was unusually warm and her pillow was moving, she shifted around and giggled a little. Scott had his arms around her and he was holding her close to his chest. His hair was tousled and his glasses were slightly skewed. Clair chuckled a bit and tried to sit up. When she did Scott grumbled and pulled her back against him. Clair kissed his cheek and tried to wiggle away. Scott scowled and muttered sleepily.

"No, I don't want you to go. I like cuddling you." Clair laughed softly and lay back down.

"You know that breakfast is probably being served and we're missing it."

".......you're worth missing breakfast for." Clair blushed faintly and kissed Scott's cheek.

"That's pretty cute Scott. Your last girlfriend must have had some brain damage to break up with you." Scott sighed softly and straightened his glasses. He sat up a little and shrugged.

"My last girlfriend didn't exist. You are my first girlfriend." Clair's eyebrows shot up with surprise, she made a funny wheezing noise and scrambled into a seated position. Scott was blushing faintly and he looked a little worried about his confession.

"Hang on. Are you serious? I'm honestly your first girlfriend? How is that possible? You're fucking hot!" Scott's blush got worse when Clair called him hot, desperate to change the subject or at least the point of focus he quickly spoke out.

"What about you? You're beautiful, how many boyfriends have you had?" Clair frowned softly and looked at her hands.

"Only one, and it didn't end well. He uh...he got some of his friends to help him pressure me into having sex with him. I didn't realize what I was doing until we were both on the bed and he was leering at me like I was a piece of steak and he was a starving wolf. I tried to give him the benefit of the doubt but when we....um, Started, I freaked out and left his house. He got so mad at me he spread a rumour that I not only had sex with him but with three of his best friends all behind his back." Scott's eyes flashed angrily behind his Ruby lenses, he tensed a bit and pulled Clair close to him.

"I'm sorry, he sounds like a complete ass. You deserve so much better." Clair grinned a bit and looked up at him.

"Well I've already got so much better. You were better right from the start." Scott blushed more before kissing her softly and murmuring.

"C'mon, as much as you're worth missing breakfast for I don't want to make my girlfriend starve." Clair chuckled a bit and crawled off the bed.

"Well, I dunno what you like to eat but I might not mind some sausage." Scott frowned a little and looked confused, by the time he realized what Clair was insinuating the brunette was already gone, heading back to her own room to change, and no doubt gossip with Ororo.

When the two met up again it was with the rest of the group, Ororo was indeed filled in on just how sweet Scott already was and was making no attempt to curb her teasing.

"So Scott. Is Clair worth skipping lunch for? How about dinner? Snacks? Would you skip all the meals for Clair? Is Clair your new meal?" Scott tried to ignore the comments but at the last question he frowned a bit then blushed heavily and started stuttering. Clair wasn't much better, her face matched her boyfriend's but in place of a stutter she looked slightly horrified.

"Ororo! That's terrible!"

"Vhat does she mean Clair? I don't understand why Scott would eat you." Clair groaned a bit and covered her face. Jean snickered and leaned over to whisper to Kurt. The blue mutant squeaked and looked at Scott with wide eyes.

"That... I.....why.... I cannot believe you would do that!" Kurt looked horrified at the very idea of Scott doing anything like that with Clair. If she wasn't blushing madly and trying to escape her friend's teasing Clair would feel pretty horrified herself. Jean chuckled softly and looked between the two teens, with another chuckle she spoke up and put a stop to the teasing. Or at least the worst of it.

"Okay, okay. Let's leave them be. We're happy you two are together. You're a cute couple."

"Of course we're cute. We're cute alone why can't we be cute together?" Scott smiled and kissed Clair's cheek. The girl smiled and lifted her head to return the favour. Peter groaned in mock disgust as the group of six walked into the kitchen. They all took seats around their table, all that is, accept Clair. She perched herself on Scott's lap finding her boyfriend a much more comfortable spot than the kitchen chairs. Immediately Kurt grinned, innocent things he would happily tease about.

"Looks like we'll never have to find another chair for Clair, she'll just sit on Scott." Clair stuck out her tongue and leaned backwards a little when Scott wrapped his arms around her,

"Oh hush Kurt, it's nice to be held sometimes." Kurt shrugged and smiled widely, somehow still looking innocent despite his teasing.

"I can't help it Clair, you look like the cat who ate the canary." At almost the exact moment the last word escaped Kurt's mouth the blonde girl he was obviously infatuated with walked by. Clair smirked a bit and shrugged.

"At least this cat got the canary, yours is still flying free" Kurt blushed a light purple and his tail flicked like crazy behind him, the motion caught the blonde unaware and her cereal was knocked out of her hands, the blue mutant groaned when he realized what happened and he vanished with a BAMF. Clair laughed a little and looked up at the shell shocked blonde.

"I'm sorry about that. He got a little flustered." The blonde smiled and nodded.

"I understand, he seems a little skittish....not in a bad way or anything, it's cute actually." Clair chuckled a bit and motioned for the girl to pull up a seat.

"Well it's nice to actually meet you. I'm Clair, this is Scott, Ororo, Jean and Peter.. you've already met Kurt."

"It's nice to meet you all, my name is Rikki" Rikki sat down and focused on the spilled cereal. With a dull pop the pieces and vanished.

"That's pretty neat, You're a teleporter right?" Rikki nodded eagerly and bounced in her seat.

"Yep! I've been teleporting myself and things for as long as I've been able to remember. It takes some energy but I usually get it pretty easily. OH! I can also evil eye you." Scott paused in eating his breakfast and peered over Clair's shoulder, while his eyes were obstructed Clair already knew he had a raised brow and a confused look.

"What the hell is "Evil eye"? Sounds.....kinda stupid." Rikki smirked a bit and turned to face Scott, the next moment she was glaring at him and the brunette yelped and jumped. Clair was jostled on his lap, with a frown she turned to look at him, he was clearly in pain and Clair wanted to help but she couldn't block Rikki's powers. The blonde smiled and stopped glaring, immediately Scott stopped twitching and yelping.

"Still stupid?" Rikki smirked a bit and raised a brow looking smug. Scott exhaled heavily and rubbed at his chest. All around there were looking over at the group. Scott glanced around at all the people and coughed awkwardly before looking back at Rikki.

"Okay, okay.... I was wrong. It's not stupid at all." Rikki chuckled softly and winked at Scott.

"Next time you should think before you say something. Could save your life." Clair chuckled softly and immediately regretted it when Scott huffed and tickled her sides.

"I'll try that sometime." Rikki chuckled softly and grinned at him, the next moment Kurt reappeared with the smell of sulphur and his signature BAMF. Unfortunately for him Rikki had taken resident in his seat. The blue boy frowned a bit and wiggled around.

"Vhy is my chair so soft? Vhat did you guys do?" Kurt looked around the table frowning at the stifled giggles from his friends. Rikki chuckled a bit and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Well they invited me to sit and now you're sitting on me." The group of teen mutants laughed when Kurt paled and tried to get up, Rikki let him and winked.

"You know, usually it's the girl sitting on the guy's lap. I don't think it's fair that little me was a chair for big you. Maybe we could reverse that?" Kurt made a strange squeaking noise and wrung his hands, a moment later he reached out and grabbed Rikki's hand and teleported the two of them out of the kitchen.

"I hope to god that we don't end up with little blue mutants running around in nine months." Clair snorted and playfully smacked his shoulder.

"Kurt's Catholic. No premarital sex for him, don't worry about any babies." Scott grinned and tickled Clair's sides in retaliation for the slap on the shoulder.

"Okay then, I give him a month before he's looking for a ring. Another month after that before he gives it to her and then...maybe a week before they get married. Then we'll have to worry about babies."

"Okay, that’s true. We might eventually have to worry about babies. But Kurt would make an amazing father don't you think? He's such a sweetheart he couldn't mistreat a kid." Scott chuckled a little and nodded.

"You're right, he is too innocent....c'mon. Let's get our breakfast and eat outside. It's nice out today and people won't be staring at us." The other four mutants didn’t see, too keen on following Scott’s suggestion. After he brought it up a few more times they were all annoyed enough to agree. Clair got off Scott's lap and together the group went to get their food. They quickly gathered cereal, fruits, and a few drinks before heading outside.

"You're right Scott, it's beautiful out here. I love being outside, it's so much nicer than being cooped up inside. I used to love reading in a thunderstorm. I had a little shelter to read in and I'd run out there with a book and a flashlight and some snacks." Ororo grinned and raised a finger, she made a little twirling motion.  
"I can help with a thunderstorm." Clair laughed a bit and shook her head.

"Not right now. I just want to eat some breakfast." Ororo laughed and together the mutants sat down to eat. About twenty minutes after they finished Clair suddenly lifted a hand to shield her eyes from a bright glair. When she looked up she was only a little surprised to see the blonde winged boy stumbling up the walk way. Clair jumped to her feet and hurried towards him following her vision almost to the T. Scott frowned when he felt her move then looked up to see where she went. When he saw the sunlight glinting off those familiar dangerous wings he shouted out to her in worry and jumped up to race after her. When she reached the blonde he suddenly collapsed. Not knowing if he was alive or not Clair knelt beside him, she gingerly felt for a pulse and when he jerked suddenly and grabbed her Scott, who had caught up by now, raised a hand to bits glasses and snarled.

"Let go of her." Clair looked behind her and shook her head, Scott scowled and dropped his hand from his glasses.

"Hey...it's okay Scott. Jean! Can you get the professor? He's going to need to know." Jean nodded and headed back into the school. Clair looked down at the boy, he looked up at her with eyes full of pain and murmured.

"Help me."

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 9: playful nature and keeping secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers. After this last revamp of my stories I realized I could probably do with a beta reader so I can run this stuff by someone. If you’re interested please let me know. You can also find me on tumblr at Ashc-from-AO3

  
At Clair's insistence Scott and Peter helped lift and carry the unconscious teen inside, once he was safely in the schools medical wing Scott turned and looked Clair over.

"He didn't get you did he? Those wings look sharp." Clair laughed softly and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"I'm fine Scotty. No harm done. Are you okay? You and Peter were the ones carrying him in." Scott shrugged and flipped his hand so the palm was facing up. Along the skin of his hand there was a rather long cut. Clair frowned a bit and looked up silently asking for an explanation.

"When Peter and j were trying to figure out to get him inside my hand slipped. It doesn't hurt or anything....well, it stings but that's it." Clair frowned took Scott by his good hand then started pulling him towards her room. She they got inside she immediately sat him down before going to grab some gauze, antiseptic and bandages. She sat beside Scott and smiled adorably up at him.

"Sorry."

"What do you mean sORRY! GEEZE THAT HURTS!." In the middle of his sentence Clair and started cleaning the cut.

"That's why I'm sorry. I'd distract you but I need to watch what I'm doing. Besides, I can make it up to you later." Scott snickered a bit and winked playfully. The teasing from their friends had ceased to be embarrassing to him...at least for now, and he wanted to get back at Clair for her earlier "sausage" comment.

"And how exactly will you make it up to me?" Clair looked confused while she bandaged the cut, not understanding where Scott was taking this.

"What do you mean by "how exactly will you-" she was cut off by Scott when he spoke, he smirked and rested his chin in his uninjured hand

"Maybe you could eat some sausage?" Clair turned red and sputtered, she covered her face other one hand while trying to cover Scott's face with the other.

"You're terrible Summers, absolutely terrible." Scott grinned more and took Clair's hand before kissing the palm.

"I might be terrible but you love me." Clair shook her head and gathered up the left over supplies before returning them to where she got them, when she walked in she walked over to kiss his cheek.

"I suppose I do love you....in some deep, dark, confused part of my heart." Scott fake gasped and Clair quickly retreated before he could grab her and tickle her.

"Why you! Get back here!" Clair shrieked with laughter and bolted for the door with Scott hot on her heels. She opened the door and rushed out, she could hear him right behind her. She ducked and weaved past students causing a few shocked gasps as she went.

Eventually Scott started falling behind her and she took the opportunity to take a sharp turn around a corner and she almost ran right into the elder Summers. Alex frowned at her and studied her. A moment later he was looking over her shoulder with a deeper frown.

Her behaviour making him wonder if she was being chased by someone. Or perhaps there was danger lurking around the school and she was off to get help. Either way he'd do what he needed to protect her.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Clair giggled a bit and darted behind Alex, the man was starting to look more and more worried. Clair giggled more when Scott ran past the hallway.

"Shhh, don't let him find me." Alex half smiled and nodded.

"Alright. Stay behind me and he won't see you." Clair giggled again and peered around Alex, she saw Scott run past the hallway again and she muffled a giggle behind her hand. The third time Scott ran by he skidded to a halt and scowled at Clair's disappearance. He saw his older brother and started walking towards him. Behind Alex Clair tensed up in anticipation.

"Hey Alex. Have you seen Clair? We were messing around and I could have sworn she ran this way." Alex shrugged and tried to keep Clair hidden behind him. He wouldn't lie. Feeling the girl's small frame behind him made the blonde feel a surge of protectiveness.

"Sorry Scott. I haven't seen her." Scott frowned a bit then scratched his head. He shrugged and turned back down the hall muttering about where Clair could be. Alex raised a brow while watching Scott leave, as soon as the younger brother was out of sight Clair started laughing.

"Oh thank you Alex. He looked so confused." Alex chuckled a bit and shrugged.

"It was my pleasure, even if you are too much trouble." Clair fake scoffs and put her hands on her hips.

"Oh please, you love me. You love me or you wouldn't ha-"

"THERE YOU ARE! I WON'T LET YOU ESCAPE THIS TIME." Clair shrieked and dashed away from Alex to try and escape from Scott. The elder brother sighed and watched the girl and his brother run down the hall.

"Oh I do love you Clair, if only I could tell you without stirring things up." Alex sighed softly and headed towards his room.he was originally going to head down to the danger room to sneak in some training, but running into Clair had dampened his mood.

You really must stop moping Alex, I get you care for her but at least she's happy. You can still look out for her but as a friend. Show your love in some other way.

Alex sneered at Charles' intrusion on his mind.

Fuck off Charles, you stole Moria's memories. I'm just limiting my suffering to me. Charles' next argument was stopped in its tracks by Alex's venomous thoughts. The telepath sighed mentally and sent the hot headed blonde another message.

I'm not going to argue with you Alex. I'm just trying to give you some advice. Use it or don't, I gave you my two cents. With an annoyed growl Alex headed towards his room to hide from his feelings and more importantly Clair. He slammed the door to his room and went to take a scalding hot shower hoping the water could wash away his affections.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
